Switching converters are a form of power converter that converts an input voltage to an output voltage. The switching converters convert the input voltage to the output voltage by turning one or more components of the switching converter on and/or off in rapid succession. In doing this, certain challenges may arise which may affect operation of the switching converter and/or a value of the output voltage.